


Connor's Baseball Team

by Moaning_Lisa



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Baseball, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Boyfriends, Coaches, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Soccer, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moaning_Lisa/pseuds/Moaning_Lisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude finally gets to meet Connor's baseball team, The Padres.</p><p>And it's not everything he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baseball? The Sport?

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been curious about Connor's baseball team.

"CONNOR, CONNOR, CONNOR, CONNOR, CONNOR...", Jude kept pestering his boyfriend Connor who was texting, completely oblivious to his own name being called. The two boys were on the sidewalk at the corner where the bus stops. Jude, being the vice-principals son, didn't have to take the bus, but he wanted because Connor did. It was ironic that Jude and Connor were dating, but they were from different social spectrums. Connor was the sporty popular kid, Jude was an artsy weirdo. Connor plays soccer and baseball while Jude took art class and is in the drama club.

"CONNOR, CONNOR, CONNOR, CONNOR, CONNOR...", Jude persisted as the bus approached the stop. Connor was leaning against the post with the bus stop sign attached to it, when he decided to look up from his phone and answer his pleading boyfriend,

"Yes, Jude?", Jude was looking at Connor with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes and a wicked smile on his face.

"well, I was thinking...", Jude began,

"You and thinking, that's never a good combination", Connor interjected putting his phone into his jacket pocket, as he maneuvered from his leaning position. He walked up to the awaiting bus smirking at his pun while Jude not far behind. He felt a little kind of skeptical of what Jude was thinking about, which was out of character for him, because he usually always knew that whatever came from his boyfriend's mouth wouldn't make him nervous like him any less than he already does. He knew Jude wasn't going to brake up with him. _Would he?,_ Connor thought as he sauntered down the aisle of the not-so-crowded bus, _He has been _moody and distant_ these past few days and I've been acting kind of needy lately, but it's probably just nothing. _ Connor sat down in an empty seat close to the front of the bus, looking like he just saw a ghost. _He's biting his nails and he only does that when he's nervous or worried_ , Jude recollected sitting down beside him.

"Connor!", Jude said as he waved his hand in front of the other's face, snapping a glossy eyed Connor from his thoughts and his fingers from his mouth,

"Sorry, you were saying?", He asked looking over at Jude with a dazed expression. Jude could tell something was bothering him, he didn't want to add onto his stress by asking him now. He would have to wait and ask him later. He didn't want to make him more agitated than he already looked,

"Oh, um nothing.", Jude uttered, then shut his mouth and sat contently for the rest of the bus ride.

* * *

Later, at school, Jude and Connor walked hand in hand down the crowded hallways of Anchor Beach Middle School. Connor's hand were feeling a little clammy from his nervous sweating, He's trying to keep calm and cool about the thought of Jude braking up with him. _I might be overreacting,_ Connor thought attempting to ease his mind as he looked over to his boyfriend's relaxed face, suddenly Jude unclenched his fist, letting go of Connor's hand, _Maybe I'm not._

"Sorry your hand is sweaty", Jude confirmed wiping his hand on his shirt. Jude couldn't keep it in anymore, his question has been on his mind since he woke up this morning. He didn't care if Connor looked like he might throw up or get angry with him (even though at the moment he looked somewhere in between the two), Jude had to say something, immediately.

"Connor I want-", Jude said but was cut by Connor who looked like he was going to pass out. He suddenly stepped in front of him stopping him from moving,

"Jude, I can't let you brake up with me. I like you too much, and yes, I know I snore like garbage despoil but I know that you can look over that because I know that you like me too", Connor said with his eyes closed holding Jude by the shoulders, preventing him from looking anywhere but his boyfriend's distressed face.

"Um, I, uh, only wanted to know if I could meet your teammates. You know, like you promised last week?", Jude squeaked out with an awkward/dumbfounded look plastered on his face,

"Wait, so you aren't braking up with me?", Connor asked,

"No, you idiot", he responded as he removed his relieved boyfriends clammy hands from his small shoulders. The two then happily made it to Connor's locker before homeroom ad begun, Connor was at ease and Jude was still waiting for an answer.

"Well, can I?", Jude asked as Connor got his science textbook off the small shelf,

"Can you what?", He asked unsure of what the smaller boy was asking.

"I asked you if I could finally meet your baseball team sometime", Jude asked fervently waiting for him to reply, but was only met with a shocked and confused Connor,

"Oh...well bye", Connor awkwardly said avoiding his question, he grabbed his backpack and kissed Jude goodbye, leaving his bewildered boyfriend in the hallway as he quickly scurried off o his homeroom

 _What the hell just happened_ , was the only thought that resided in the minds of the two lovers as Connor made his hasty exit.


	2. The Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor takes Jude to his baseball practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Team:  
> Connor (3rd Baseman)  
> Jonah (Pitcher/Captain)  
> Nate (Catcher)  
> Sawyer (Short Stop)  
> Avery (Coach's son/2nd Baseman)  
> Johnny (New/Left Fielder)  
> Walter (1st Baseman)  
> Casper (Right Fielder)  
> Mack (Center Fielder)

Connor makes his way onto the field with Sawyer and Nate by his side. They all were in uniform, red and white, when Sawyer unlocked the door to the dugout and he walked inside, putting his equipment down.

"So what did you want to tell us that you couldn't tell the other guys", Nate asked looking at Connor who looked quite nervous.

"Oh yeah…um, I don't know how to tell you this, but", Connor started looking at the ground and only glanced up to see Nate with a raised eyebrow,"I'm gay." Connor clenched his eyes shut, and he braced himself for the worst.

"And? Is that all cuz practice is about to start?", Nate respond nonchalantly as Sawyer sauntered back with two baseball mitts,

"Wha…", was all that Connor could muster out at the moment completely dumbfounded by his friends responses. He was a loss for words but thankfully Sawyer never was.

"Wait a minute, did he tell you about him being gay?", Sawyer asked Nate astonishingly aaa Nate nodded confirming his assumption, "Finally!"


End file.
